


A little like flying

by Naynda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flying, Sad, Suicide, kind of depressing maybe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: And I didn't realize that your world was so black you couldn't even fly anymore.





	A little like flying

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not a native speaker, therefore I'll probably make tons of mistakes. I would be very grateful if somebody could point them out to me :)  
Thanks for reading!

We're lying side by side on your rooftop terrace and feel weightless.  
Your hand is touching mine and is, in fact, the only thing tying me to reality, the only thing stopping me from believing I could close my eyes and fly away right now, right here to join the clouds above.  
Still daydreaming about being weightless, about escaping this world and stagger, float and then, finally, fly into a new one, I unintentionally ignore you when you whisper my name.  
I love it when you whisper my name.  
It lingers on your lips for mere seconds, as if you are unsure if you could adress me directly, if you could interrupt whatever I'm doing. Then, like dew dripping from plants in the morning, my name leaves your lips with the same insecure, shy tone I'm so used to hearing from you.  
Most of the time, I try to smile upon you, assure you that it is alright and your hesitation entirely unnecessary, then answer whatever question you asked me. Usually, it are irrelevant questions, frivolous; concerning the weather, my hobbies, the homework we got that day. Now, however, my breath is caught in my throath, all thoughts - or, rather, wishes, all longing - erased from my mind when I hear your question.  
"Don't you wish sometimes you could fly, but downwards? Leave all of this behind and be free? Don't you wish time, with all its beauty, could stand still for a moment, like the world was holding its breath, before the clock of life finally stops? Don't you?"  
Your gaze has become dreamy, almost vacant; your body still, except for the slight tremor in your hands, as if they were wings aching to fly. How long, I wonder, have you felt like this? How long did you wish for time, your time on earth, to be over, to freeze and then, in a rapid change, for the seconds to fly by until it, irrevocably, ended?  
How long?  
It kills me that I do not know how long.  
Your voice, small and, ultimately, as airy as the smoke dragged from a cigarette, as the same smoke dissolving and leaving behind memories of glimmer, demands my attention.  
,"Did you hear what I just said?", the gentle annoyance in your voice almost makes me smile - it's been so long since I've heard you be anything other than sad or gloomy.  
,"Yeah. I did. But-", and your name leaves my lips quickly, no time to waste to get my point across -,"you know that what you're thinking about is called dying? Not only that, but suicide?". Your hand tightens around mine, painfully at first, then goes slack.  
"I do.", you whisper.


End file.
